The Dogma of Zero
by Rankin de Merthyr
Summary: The Arisen failed. Louise succeed! The Arisen is turning into a dragon. Louise summoned a dragon! From this moment forward, she'll no longer be known as the zero! She's going to prove to everyone that she too, will be a great mage! Wait... What do you mean you don't know how to fly! You're a Founder damn dragon! You were born with wings! How can you not know how to fly?
1. Chapter 1 - Death Rebirth Summoning

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER ZERO NO TSUKAIMA OR DRAGON'S DOGMA_**

* * *

I lost.

No, maybe it's more correct to say that I was tricked?

I finally found out what being an "Arisen" meant. To rise through against all odds, fighting hordes of monsters and all manner of horrors. It was a test. A test! To see would have enough volition, who would have enough will, and rise to godhood!

What. A. Joke...

The legend goes that a dragon is released against the world. The dragon then chooses a person of a certain worth, rips out their heart, and devours it. The person that survives then becomes the Arisen. The Arisen fights hordes of monsters and kills the dragon. And then the dragon's corpse opens the path to the Seneschal's Chambers. A limitless and open place, surrounded by and supported by dark clouds. And at the very center is the Throne where the Seneschal sits and watches the world. Then the Arisen fights the Seneschal, who should be seeking to ends his or her own life and let the Arisen ascend and take the Throne and be the new Seneschal.

The Seneschal is the steward of the world. Given power and dominion over all things. In short, god.

Except the current Seneschal had no intention of dying. Of passing on the office to the next Arisen. He released the hordes of monsters and sent a dragon, all because seeing people get killed by the millions amused him. And when I became the Arisen and fought my way into his throne room... He laughed. Told me he enjoyed watching me struggle. That he delighted on the look of my face when I saw my beloved get devoured by trolls. And then he killed me.

Simple as that.

And here I am now, dying. The clouds of the chamber part, and I fell into open sky. What happens to an Arisen killed by the Seneschal? He turns into a new dragon and goes to look for the new Arisen. And so the cycle continues...

* * *

 ** _In another place, in another life, another cycle calls for you to rise..._**

* * *

"You may begin the ceremony, Miss Vallière."

Louise took a deep breath to steady herself and stepped forward.

"What will she summon?"

"There's no way she can summon anything!"

"We'll just have another explosion."

"She'll always be Louise the Zero!"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Trying to ignore the jeers, the teasing, and the insults from her classmates. She was a Vallière! A daughter to a pround and most ancient line of nobles with good pedigree! She will not shame them by giving in to weakness; she'll face her fate regardless of anything.

She raised her wand.

 ** _"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."_** She began her chant. The air seemed to hum in answer to her call. **_"Pentagon of the five elemental power, heed my summoning..."_** The sky darkened and the people around her began to murmur in worry at the sudden change in the air. But Louise still had her eyes closed and remained unaware of it. She pointed her wand sky wards and its tip began to glow.

"Oi, oi, is she really going to summon something?"

"No way, she hasn't even casted a single spell correctly."

 ** _"Bring forth... My familiar!"_**

"LOOK OUT!" One of the more observant students called out before lightning came crashing down right in front of Louise.

 **\- BOOOOOOOM -**

An explosion and thunder strike rocked the field. Louise coughed, and felt the familiar sensation of smoke invading her lungs. Her classmates were familiar with it too. Some even began to star their jeers, with her Founder-damned-nickname. Louise however persevered and opened her eyes to focus on what's in front of her.

The smoke began to clear and she began to see a shape take form. It was sprawled on the ground and it was covered in what looked like blood. At first, she feared her familiar got injured, but as the smoke cleared and the sun pierced through the clouds, the blood turned into shining red scales. Louise's breath caught in her throat. _'No way...'_ she thought to herself.

Then her familiar opened it's eyes and revealed verdant green eyes. It began to rise and easily towered over her. The crowd too ,fell into silence as they stared at her familiar. It stood to its full height and unfurled it's great bat-like wings. It observed it's surroundings with a curious gleam to it's eyes and puffed a bit of smoke through it's snout.

"She... she actually..."

"I... Impossible..."

"I... I DID IT!" Louise jumped up, flinging her arms up in joy. Even as her red dragon familiar landed it's curious gaze on her.

* * *

 _'What in the name of...'_ I thought to myself as I looked around my surroundings.

I seemed to be in a courtyard with soft earth under me. Everywhere I looked, were walls, indicating I am in a castle or stronghold of sorts. Though the ramparts looked all too small and ineffective against any large force. Then I noticed there were tiny people around me... No... Small children? Wait, no. One of them is bald and looks far too older than the others. A tiny teacher and his class of tiny students perhaps? And all of them were looking at me.

"I... I DID IT!"

Well, except for one girl. She had such a strong strawberry blonde hair it was close to pink. She was dressed similarly like the rest of her class, wearing a coat over white long sleeves and black skirt for the females. A five point pentagram in the shape of a star clasped on her coat, easily marking her as a student of magic. Currently, she was jumping with complete abandon and joy that even made me smile, despite just dying.

Wait.

I died!

The Seneschal killed me!

That makes me a...

I looked down on my body and confirmed my suspicion. I've been turned into a red dragon, just like what the legends said. Albeit, smaller. Closer to the size of a mere drake, but I definitely have the longer limbs and broader chest of the dragon.

And yet... I seem to still have control of my body. Odd... If the legends were true, and I have no doubt they were, I should be dropping out of the sky right now, with a legion of monsters behind me. Reigning terror and causing mayhem to the poor people of the earth. Well, I certainly have no desire to go and do just that. Let alone find some poor sap, rip out their heart, hope they survive to come and kill me just like the dragon before me did. And there was certainly no legion of monsters right behind me with a strong desire to devour humanity.

Well, not really. There were _creatures_ among the students. Some I've never even seen before. Some were the standard fare of regular animals such as cats, dogs, and the like. I could safely assume them as pets to the students. Then a shimmer of blue caught my eye. I turned and saw another dragon that towered over everyone else. It seemed to be about my height and as I stated at it curiously, the blue dragon also stared back, tilting its head.

"Ahem... Miss Vallière. In spite of your success, the next class are still waiting to use the field. If you could continue..." The teacher called, stopping the pinkete's victory dance.

"Ah! Yes! Of course professor Colbert." The pinkete said to the now named Colbert. She then turned to me with a wide happy smile and waved for me to get closer. "Familiar."

 _'Ah. I see._ _What a predicament... it seems the master of pawns has only himself turned into a pawn.'_ I thought to myself. Though she called me a familiar. _'Wait, the language is different! Am I speaking in tongues? Hmm... no, the language seems to be called French... Interesting... I seem to know their language now. Is this how the pawns were able to communicate despite coming from the rift?'_

"Ahem! Familiar." My master coughed loudly, waving me downwards more intensely, evidently worried if her familiar wasn't going to listen to her. I know pawns that didn't listen to me were a big headache.

 _'Oops. Best to play along for now...'_ I thought as I lowered my head and the pinkete visibly relaxed.

* * *

Louise let out a sigh as her familiar lowered it's head. She was worried it would be a disobedient dragon, but it seemed to just not have heard her. She raised her wand and pointed it at the tip of her familiar's snout.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers," she started, then her wand glowed for a brief moment. "grant your blessings upon this creature," The light on the wand then dissipated and she took hold of her dragons snout and leaned closer. "and bind it as my familiar." and she kissed her dragon.

Then it immediately began growling.

 **"Rrr... ROAR!"** It let out a fearsome cry as it grabbed it's left hand.

"H-hey, calm down! It's just binding the familiar rune to you!" She yelled out as she stepped closer to her dragon. In the background, she could hear Colbert yelling at her to be careful but paid no heed to it. Soon, her familiar stopped growling in pain and was examining the runes on it's hand. "There... see?" Louise said to her dragon as she stroked it by the neck. _'Her dragon.'_ She giggled at the thought. Yes. It was from this point on that she'll no loner be called Louise the Zero and proudly proclaim she is, without a doubt, a mage!

She turned around with a triumphant expression. She met the unusually silent crowd's gaze and the shocked look of her tormentors. Even Kirche had her mouth hanging open. She gave them a victorious smile and turned to her familiar. "Come along familiar. Let's go back so you can see where you're going to sleep for the night." She said before marching off. She heard a huff come from her noble beast, but the small rumbling of the earth told her it was following behind her.

As she reached for one of the doors, someone grabbed the hem of her coat. Louise stopped, curious to see who gripped her, she turned to see Tabitha. Her fellow classmates and one of the few people that never tormented her by calling her Zero. She had blue hair she kept short and wore glasses to help her see better. She always, always, had a neutral expression that made it difficult for most people to get along with her. Tabitha's own blue dragon was following quietly behind her.

"Tabitha? What is it?" Louise asked.

"Won't fit." Tabitha said then pointed to the red dragon.

Louise looked at the door, then at her dragon and her mouth opened in a wide 'O'. "Then.. where do we put them? Surely not the stables." She said, aghast at the thought.

Tabitha shook her head. "Follow." she said simply, before turning to her own dragon and climbing on to ride it.

Louise turned to her familiar and was about to do the same. Then she noticed it looked at her with alarm. It shook it's head vigorously. "Huh? What's wrong? We're just going to fly."

Her familiar stared at her. Then it looked at it's own wings as if it never seen them before.

"Don't tell me you can't fly!" Louise shouted and her familiar seemed to... shrug. "Unbelievable." She said as she massaged the area between her eyes. "You're a dragon! You were born with wings!" Her familiar, in reply, hung it's head looking sorry for itself.

"Can't or unfamiliar?" Tabitha asked from her dragon.

The red dragon turned to her and nodded to the right.

"Unfamiliar?"

The red dragon nodded.

"Walking then." Tabitha said, causing Louise to sigh. She went to her dragon and climbed on to it's neck. She got a dragon alright. Albeit, one that apparently doesn't know how to fly, but it's a dragon. Compared to whatever else she could have gotten, she'd take this one a hundred times over.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Just to be clear, Arisen WILL have a human form just like Sylphid. He'll mostly stay as a dragon though as his human form is his trump card. And I'm giving him ALL the hybrid classes because **_BACKSTORY_**.

For those who followed the Concept story, sorry about deleting it. I just wanted to re upload the fic with a complete first chapter.

Also, I know it's rather short, even for a prologue. Honestly I could keep writing like where Tabitha makes Syl sleep in the forest and reveal to Tabitha and Syl the Arisen talks, etc. But first, I need to figure a few things out so don't expect updates any time soon. However, if you could help me think how the story would go later by either PM me or leaving a review that'd be great!

The main problems are:

How to revealing to the main supporting cast that he can turn human.

Getting Guiche to fight the Arisen with him yet to know he has a human form. (Thinking of making him fight while the Arisen pretends to be a servant.)

What if, and I mean if, the Arisen causes a change where the prince of Albion lives?

Should the Arisen defeat Fouquet as a dragon or as a human?

The artifacts from earth... change them to artifacts from Dragon's Dogma?

I'm taking Zero no Tsukaima from the wiki and I more or less forgotten how the anime went, so any help in that would be great. As for DD, don't expect the Arisen to come from Gransys. Items and skills however? Count on it!

Now I really need to get back to work xD


	2. Chapter 2 - Dragon Stables

**_DISCLAIMER: SYLPHID BEST GIRL EDITION_**

* * *

Louise glance to the side, where Tabitha and her dragon were leading them across to the far end of the school grounds. It was already late afternoon, causing the blue and white scales of Tabitha's dragon to shimmer with a golden light. Louise observed the way it walk. It had a natural gait to it. Each step was just as graceful as the last. It wore the pride and nobility it's race was so well known for with ease.

It made Louise's eye twitched in irritation.

She looked down to her own dragon. Like all dragons, it had four legs, two wings, two horns on top of it's head. Spikes grew out of it's spine, but have yet to mature. While it's crimson, black, and brown scales made it look quite intimidating, the way it was currently fumbling around as it walked didn't even make it look as dangerous as a horse. Forget grace and nobility, her dragon was walking like a newborn whelp! The only reason she didn't noticed it before was because it was walking behind her!

Louise let out sigh. "You... What kind of dragon are you?" She asked, not particularly seeking for an answer. Her dragon whined in reply though.

"Almost there." Tabitha said from in front of them. They were passing through an archway Louise hadn't ever noticed before. Probably because she never had a reason to go so far away from the main tower. There was no gate that blocked anyone from entering or exiting, but the arch itself sizzled with magic and it buzzed when they passed through.

'Probably a barrier.' Louise thought. 'It would be enough to stop anyone entering and leaving as they like.'

They exited to a dense forest that blocked their view of the horizon. Tabitha led them through a path that was just wide enough for the dragons to pass through. Each step they took rumbled the earth, crushing dried leaves and breaking twigs.

The afternoon glow was just able to pierce through the treetops of their small path, lighting the way for them. Although it was wide enough for a dragon, the gnarling roots made it a struggle for Louise's familiar to walk through. As if it was unsure whether to step on the path or not. Making Louise's ride quite bumpy and uncomfortable. Not to the mention the hazards she has to avo-

 **\- SMACK -**

"Familiar!" Louise shouted as she got whacked in the face by a branch that brushed against her dragon's neck but failed to break, smacking right into her. Her familiar whined an apology. "Jeez. Can't you watch where you're goiiiinnnnnnnggggg!?"

 **\- CRASH -**

And just as she spoke, her dragon stumbled, Launch her into the air and crashing into the nearby bushes.

"You- You- you lizard!" Louise shouted, trying to untangled herself from the bush. She wasn't hurt, not much anyway, but her pride was shattered. Though no one was there besides Tabitha to see it. "Jeez! Just when I finally did something right, how come you're a complete disaster!?" Louise complained. She could write her day as her first ever rousing success, but her dragon degraded that with each step.

"You can't fly, and I bet you can't even run! You can barley even walk! Not only that, I can't even sense your magical presence! Are you just some failure of a dragon?" Louise berated at familiar. Meanwhile, the dragon was lying down where it stumbled and couldn't give a damn to it's master. It had given up it's fight against gravity and just laid torso down on the ground and rear end high. It didn't care how ridiculous it looked at the moment. It was defeated by a force so eternal and had claimed so many before it.

"What?" Tabitha asked, suddenly appearing next to Louise.

"It's nothing, Tabitha." Louise said, turning to the girl before looking back down disappointingly on her familiar. It looked back to her like it didn't care. "It's just this stupid lizard is getting on my nerves. I mean-"

Before Louise could continue on her tirade, Tabitha walked to the red dragon, touched her staff on it's snout, and chanted a spell. The staff glowed briefly but did nothing else, and she turned to face Louise again.

"Connection. Incomplete." Tabitha told her.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Louise asked, curious now and anger forgotten.

"Magical presence lacking?" She asked, Louise nodded. "Reason, contract incomplete."

"What?" Louise asked concerned. It might be an incompetent dragon but it was still HER dragon. "How can it be incomplete?! I did the the ceremony just like everyone else."

"Uncertain." Tabitha said, shaking her head. "Possible reason for mobility. Lack thereof." She pointed to the dragon.

Louise winced. If that was the reason for her familiar's inability to walk properly, then that could mean her familiar would be stuck like that for life! Unless she could complete the contract, and she didn't even know what went wrong in the first place, her dragon would be a semi-cripple. And it would be entirely her fault.

'Louise the Zero!'

'You can't even do a summoning right!'

'You'll always just be a zero!'

Louise could hear the jeers already and blanched at the thought. Will she really just amount to nothing? Can't she do anything, ANYTHING right?

Her dragon growled and stood up on it's own. As if to say "I'm fine." It listened to the mage's conversation, and could see it's master paling at doing an incomplete summons. It stood up now show of bravado and defiance against being called lame.

"H-hey. You don't have to push yourself." Louise said, stepping to her familiar. But her dragon ignored her command. It then lowered it's neck to allow Louise to climb back on top of it.

Louise looked at her dragon and back to where she sat awhile ago. Then she shook her head. "No, it's fine already. I'll just walk. More importantly are you sure you're alright?"

Her dragon nodded, and raised its head back in compliance. Seeing that everything was just fine, Tabitha turned back and took the lead. Though this time, both mages refrained from riding their dragons. Louise watched her dragon carefully. Of course she was worried about her familiar, but for some reason, it's steps seemed more sure. Though he still had an awkward gait to it compared to Tabitha's dragon, it stomped down on the ground. Declaring it's intent to walk properly, instead of the hesitance it did awhile ago.

The quartet finally arrived to a clearing with a stone structure built at the center. Louise then noticed a white haired old man, wearing the robes of a mage, standing in front of the building with his back to them. As they neared, the old man turned around, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Miss Vallière! Miss Tabitha here is as I expected, but what a surprise it is to see you here. "

"Headmaster." Tabitha bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon Headmaster Osmond." Louise said, also bowing like Tabitha.

"Yes, yes. Good afternoon girls. Oh, and congratulations on summoning dragons to the both of you! Though, I must admit, I've never seen dragons like the both of yours. Much less, the runes on your dragon Miss Vallière. Did professor Colbert examine them?"

"Ah... He might have?" Louise said, trying to think back to the moment the runes finished engraving themselves. All she remembered was the stupified looks of her tormentors and she swore she'd always remember it fondly. "I can't seem to recall."

Osmond nodded. "Ah well, no matter. In any case, welcome to the dragon stables!" Osmond said, before turning around and pointing to the stone structure in front of them. It was a three storey elongated structure attached to a cylindrical tower that was about 5 storeys tall. It had a traingle roof and great double doors for the dragons to enter and exit easily. "I'm sure you've already noticed that your dragons are rather large creatures, and wouldn't be able to fit through the main tower's halls. Instead of sleeping with you like all the other familiars, this is where you're dragons will be staying in your time here in the academy. Also, they can easily fit inside the other towers, so they'll be able to accompany you in your classes there.

"Finally, the two of you will be getting new rooms. Your belongings will be moved to the upper dorms inside the central tower. These rooms provide you a balcony, in which you'll be able to land your familiars there. Do note that while they can sleep there if they so wish, dragons with a fire affinity such as yours miss Vallière prefer to sleep in warm places. The dragon stables here will provide that. Oh, and I'd like to remind the both of you not to stay up too late as you'll have plenty of time to bond with your familiars tomorrow. Now then, I'll be off."

As the headmaster bid them farewell, the two students glanced to each other. "Do you want to check the stables?" Louise asked Tabitha, who returned a nod.

They entered through the double doors and found plenty of empty stalls for their dragons to stay in. While there were normal stalls with the normal hay placed in them, there were ones made especially for an element. Such as one stall having an enchanted fire place, allowing fire dragons to stay next to their affinity, or a stall that had built in pool for water dragons to soak in.

Since the only dragons in the academy were theirs, it all seemed quite luxurious.

They then moved to enter the tower. An entrance was built opposite the double doors. As they entered, they found the tower mostly hollow. Only having great stone steps for dragons to walk on. They climbed up with their dragons and found the tower to have landing pads extending outwards. Making it easier for dragons to land and take off instead of through the forest clearing.

 _"ffFFUUAAaahhh"_ Louise yawned suddenly.

"Tired?" Tabitha asked.

"Maybe. I think the summoning took more out of me than I thought." Louise said as she rubbed her eyes. "I think I'll head back. Will you be staying?"

"Yes." Tabitha said, then prompted her dragon off the edge of the landing pads and took flight.

Louise looked on flatly at Tabitha's flying form going the distance. Then she looked towards the ground. She then looked to her dragon who was staring back at her. Louise sighed. "I know, I know. You don't know how to fly. But you better learn alright? In any case, take me back to the academy."

Her dragon grunted, and turned back around to descend down the tower steps.

* * *

I walked back carefully as my master started nodding off to sleep on my back. I have an easier time walking after stumbling earlier. I also made sure not to trip from the roots on the ground and avoiding the stray branches from the trees.

Guess the secret to dragon walking is just being sure of your steps and stomping on the ground. Thinking about it, I never encountered any dragonkin that made use of stealth. They always just walked wherever they felt like. Prideful and sure of themselves with each step. It made laying down traps just that much easier against them.

I looked up, through the trees and into the sky. Already, twilight was nearing in this world. Yes, it was a different world, I was sure of it. As far I know, there wasn't a single place left in my world that allowed children to be walking casually through a forest without getting attacked, killed, or eaten. Whichever comes first, dragon pawn- er, familiar accompanied or not.

I sighed. That's another things to ponder. I'm a dragon. And yet I have my own will. According to the legends passed down by the Dragonforged, all the dragonkin are failed Arisens. They've lost their will over their own body and their soul used solely to temper and strengthen the next Arisen. So why am I different?

I craned my neck around to look at my master, who was now dozzing off into sleep. Could she be the cause? Perhaps just as I was being turned into a dragon, she called for me from beyond the rift? It would certainly explain why I'm in a young dragon's body though, and not the full grown, castle-size one that ripped out my heart.

My feet touched grass and I looked to see I was out of the forest and back into the academy. What a curious place this was. The central tower reached far up into the sky and, if my assumptions are correct, is where the students retire for the night. Do they have to use stairs to go up? Or do they have levitation magic here as well? I wonder what other wonders will I get to see in this world...

In another world... I'm still getting used to the idea. Should I go out on my own and explore it?

Hmm... No. I don't know much about this world. And this girl did save my life. If she hadn't summoned me, I would have lost my will and began killing the last remnants of humanity. Maybe... Maybe she was even able to save my world? With no dragon, monsters wouldn't be so bold. No Arisen would rise, certainly. But perhaps now they have a fighting chance.

It's a comforting thought, at the very least.

In any case, Miss Vallière saved my life. In return, I can stand to be her familiar. Oh, she's quite rough around the edges, and quite a brat to be sure, but it's not like she doesn't have a soft side. At the very least, I'll stay for the time being. I could use a break from all the fighting.

I arrived at the base of the tower, craned my neck, and nudged my master awake.

"Huh? What?" My master said groggily. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Ah. We're back already? Muu... Guess I should go back to my room."

I lowered my neck and she slid off easily. Then she sleepily made her way to the door and inside the tower.

Will she be alright on her own I wonder? Well... Hopefully someone helps her up the stairs...

 _\- GURURURURU -_

I heard a grumbling sound and looked around. There wasn't anything there and I was alone in the courtyard.

 ** _\- GURURURURU -_**

I looked down and touched my stomach. At least, I think where a dragon's stomach is, and felt it grumbling.

Oh right. I haven't eaten in a while. I wonder if there's food back in the stables... Well, if not, I'll just go hunt animal or something.

I made my way back to the forest. While doing so, I tried running, flapping my wings and swishing my tail. I still wasn't use to this body, and I stumbled when I tried running. But at least I can walk now.

 **\- ROOOOAAAR -**

Just as I was about to enter the forest, I heard a roar come from above me. I looked up and saw the other girl and her dragon that came with me and my master to the dragon stabl. Tabitha, I think her name was. She descended with her dragon and landed next to me. The blue dragon looked at me excitedly. Perhaps it was just happy there was another dragon with her in the stables? I know I prefer to have company than be alone in such a big building. Should I greet them? Hm... I wonder if I'll just be speaking in wyrm-toungue or just growling and roaring.

"Hello."

Ah. I can speak.

"Ah! You can talk!"

To my surprise, the blue dragon also talked.

 **\- BONK! -**

"OW!" The blue dragon yelled, as Tabitha hit her (at least, judging by her voice, I think it's a her) head with her staff.

"Remember your promise." Tabitha said, getting off her dragon.

"But big sis, he-"

"Quiet. Not here. Follow." Tabitha ordered. The blue dragon lowered her head.

Looks like I did something troublesome. I moved my feet and followed after them.

Tabitha again took the lead, and us two dragons followed behind her. I walked up next to the blue dragon. She smiled (or at least I think that's how dragon smiles) at me from the side. I smiled back. It was comforting to have another existence similar to your own. I don't know what I'd do if I found out I couldn't talk to anyone. Although, we both seemed to be in trouble as Tabitha was emitting a quiet anger.

We reached the clearing where the stables were. Tabitha then went inside and gestured for us to do the same. Then she closed the great double doors with a wave of her staff.

We sat in front of Tabitha, while she looked towards me. "Are you a rhyme dragon?" She asked her first complete sentence at me.

"No." I shook my head. "Though... I'm not actually sure what kind of dragon I am."

"Kyui! Didn't your parents tell you?" The blue dragon asked.

"I doubt they would know either, considering they were human."

"Human? Were you adopted?" Tabitha asked.

"Ah, no. What I mean is that, a few hours ago, I was human and I got turned into a dragon."

The dragon and Tabitha looked surprise at that. Of course, even I was shocked to learn that the dragons I've been killing were once humans.

"How?" Tabitha asked.

I shook my head. "Other than telling you it was an act of god, which it really is, I don't know 'how' I could be turned into a dragon. I wish I knew as well, so I could turn back to my human form."

"Kyui! Then why don't you?" The dragon asked.

"I don't think it's that easy..."

"Of course it is! Watch Illococoo!" The dragon, now named Illococoo, then started glowing. She shined with a bright light that blinded my sight and when the light was gone...

"See!" A long, blue haired human girl said as she stood where Illococoo was.

"How did you do that!?" I asked excitedly, standing on all fours. I was resigning on my fate at getting turned into a dragon, but if I can turn back...

"Hihihi, it's easy! You just have to have nature magic!" She said giggling. From the corner of my eyes, Tabitha was twitching but I concentrated on Illococoo.

"Can you teach it to me?" I asked. I don't know what nature magic is, but all the dragons I've fought could use magic. I hoped it was inherent.

"Hmm... Well, Illococoo thinks you have the affinity for it. Okay! Illococoo will teach you!"

"Great! How do we start?" I asked.

"Like this!" Illococoo then grabbed my snout, stood on tip toes, and kissed me on my dragon lips.

And then... Knowledge was being inscribed in my mind. The inside of my brain itched, but I focused on what was being inscribed. Incredible! It was a branch of magic I've never seen! Granted, I was never a sorcerer but unique magic interested me greatly.

And when she parted her lips from me, I immediately got to work on the magic. My body began to glow. Excitement flowed through my veins and my whole body shined with a bright light.

In the next moment, my vision changed. Everything seemed so much bigger than before. I looked down to see my dragon-heart-ripping-scarred human body. Illococoo stood in front of me. Just a little bit shorter than my eye level. "Kyuui! You did it!" She said, smiling at me brightly.

"I- I did it! Hahahaha! I'm human again!" In pure joy, I grabbed Illococoo, lifted her by her waist, and spun around with my human legs.

"Kyuiii!" She shrilled happily. Damn, she was a bit heavy but who cares! I'm human again!

 _\- COUGH -_

A cough broke through my reveree. I looked to the side and saw Tabitha hiding her face behind an open book. "Naked." She said.

I looked down, which was a bad idea as Illococoo's magnificent rack was right in front of my face.

I blushed, as I felt skin caressing against skin, and placed Illococoo down. I then rushed to some nearby hay to try and cover myself up. "Hey, Illococoo! You cover up too!"

"Kyuii? Why?"

"Cause we're naked!" I yelled.

"But Illococoo is always naked..." She said, tilting her head.

"Just cover up or something!"

"Dragon form. Now." Tabitha ordered, still hiding her face behind the book.

"Okay big sis!" Illococoo said, and transformed back into her dragon form.

"You too." Tabitha said to me.

"I'll still be naked though." I told her, as I transformed back into a dragon. I still felt naked and was trying to cover up my dragon bits. Illococoo just tilted her head at me, ignorant of shame.

Tabitha then lowered her book and was able to look at the two of us. A hint of a blush still lingered in her face, but she seemed alright with two naked dragons. I suppose it would be hypocritical of me since I've climbed on several drakes before and they were naked too.

"Name?" Tabitha asked.

Oh, that's right. I've never actually given them my name yet. People sort of just called me Arisen all the time, I never actually had to introduce myself. What was it, my name? I searched through a hundred years worth of memories and I can't recall it. Has it been so long since people called me by my birth name? I searched for a hundred years more... The last person that called my name was... Her, huh? "I am... Arthacos." I told them.

"Tabitha." Tabitha introduced herself.

"Kyui! Illococoo is Illococoo! But big sis calls me Sylphid when there are other people." Illococoo said as she moved next to Tabitha.

"To protect." Tabitha said as she stroked her familiar. Ah, it seems she's back to short sentences again. Then she turned to me. "Rhyme dragons. Extinct. Must conceal fact."

"Are Rhyme dragons the only one that can speak?" I asked.

Tabitha nodded. "And use magic."

"I see. I suppose I should hide it as well."

"Would be best."

"Though, I think I should inform my master about it."

"Acceptable."

 **\- GURURURURU -**

The two bluettes stared at me and I hung my head low, embarrassed.

"Kyui! Illococoo is hungry too!"

 **\- GURURURURURURURURURU -**

And on cue, her stomach grumbled as if on command. Ah Illococoo, bless your pure soul.

Tabitha sighed. "Academy. Kitchen." She said before climbing on Illococoo and the three of us left the stables.

* * *

 **A/N:**

First, I'd like to thank everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed my fic.

Because it's popular, I went ahead and made the second chapter. I also solved the Guiche scenario and took me the whole day yesterday. It was a particular pain, and I suppose I'll talk about it in the next chapter.

As for not planning things and just taking it easy... I actually can't write unless I plan ahead, because I really don't want to end up having a plot hole I can't write around of, so I usually just have a general aim to how to story will end. Yes, I already have a planned ending. Whether it will change as I write the story, we'll have to see.

Honestly, I'm surprised this got so much attention. It slightly disheartening as my main fic, a RWBY fic named Trails of the Sun, gets so little love, even though I've written about 40k words with it.

In any case, I'll have to try and balance writing the two of them now.

Also, I've edited the first chapter and corrected my mistakes. I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
